


What Jack and Ray were up to...

by Rainamae114



Series: Kidnapped [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainamae114/pseuds/Rainamae114
Summary: A small ficlet about what those crazy kids were doing while Gavin was being rescued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at work today, the bug hit me this weekend at Let's Play Live NY. It was a great experience and I still can't believe I went. I also got to meet Barbara... holy crap. Anyways, here this goes, hopefully it doesn't suck.

When the ping from Michael’s necklace came in, the entire group ran around the house. They were like chickens with their heads cut off, with how erratic they were. Michael was creating new and interesting ways to curse. Ryan, having woken up from a nap, was stalking around the house looking at the GPS app on his phone. Geoff was yelling. Which wasn’t surprising, but the pained look on his face was enough to worry the others. Jack and Ray were currently sitting at the dining room table pouring over a map. They were looking at the coordinates Michael gave them, to pinpoint their friend's location.

The small safe house was sparsely decorated. The main room of the house served as the living and dining room, with a small galley kitchen off of it. The hallway to the left led to two small bedrooms and a bathroom. The TV was on against the right wall though no one was paying attention to it.

Geoff began to formulate a plan to get Gavin back. He was going in with a bang, literally. First and foremost though, he needed to make sure LSPD did not interfere. Geoff stalked his way over to where Jack and Ray stationed themselves. He pointed at a small area to near top right of the map. “This is where I want you two.”

Jack looked at his boss incredulously, “Gavin is down here though.” He said pointing to the bottom left of the map.

Geoff smiled, a slow maniacal grin. “I want you to take some fireworks, maybe a rocket launcher or two and fuck shit up.” Geoff pointed at the area again. “This, here, is a small cult village. Fucker’s walk around naked all the time. They also owe me some money that they are never going to pay up. Make a mess, set the whole damn town on fire for all I care. The cops will see that shit light up, and it will keep the heat off us.”

Ray started bouncing in his chair. He was excited about the prospect of dusting off his rocket launcher. He jumped out of his chair and started pacing around the table. Muttering under his breath about grenades, fireworks and Molotov Cocktails.

Geoff looked at his younger crew member and shook his head. “You two will leave before us. Get to our ordinances and take everything that needed to make as many booms as possible. Though leave one or two for Michael, the kid gets twitchy when he can’t blow things up. Have fun and don’t get yourself blown up.” That was apparently all he had to say, as he walked off in the direction of Ryan.

Ray looked at his bearded friend. Jack was grinning wildly under the beard, Ray was sure his expression was mirrored. “So, time to go boom?”

Jack stood quickly, grabbing the map in his arms. His eyes were full of excitement. “Let’s go blow some shit up so the guys can get Gavin back.”

**********  
Jack drove to a small warehouse about a mile or two away from the safe house. It was run down looking. There were huge cracks in the glass windows, the ceiling looked as if it were one good storm away from coming down. No one would ever expect the most dangerous crew in Los Santos would keep their effects here. The jewel of this warehouse was the basement. When Geoff had bought this warehouse he added on to it, but not in the most conventional way. Geoff built down, he added two floors underneath the ground. One for training and one for all their weaponry. Half of the bottom floor was for their weapons, the other half was a lab for creating all their explosives. They kept some of the more used items at the base but everything else was here.

Jack and Ray made their way down to the second sublevel and turned the lights on. The expansive room light up quickly, letting them take a look at their arsenal. There were guns of all types and calibers, complete with ammo all hung up on the left wall. On the right wall was all the grenades, Molotov Cocktails, just waiting for the pin to be pulled or the cloth to be lit.

Ray ran to the right side of the room and started pulling items and putting them aside. The little Puerto Rican looked like a kid in a candy store. By the time he had put everything he wanted to one side, his glasses were askew and he was slightly out of breath. Jack watched his friend, amused. He was glad for something to do to get their mind off of worrying. Though, Gavin was notorious for doing dumb shit; he would never go an intentionally get himself into trouble. He also knew that Ray would be beating himself up right around now if he didn't have something to keep his mind occupied.

Geoff wasn’t stupid, Jack knew. Geoff wanted Jack and Ray on this so that the two of them wouldn’t blame themselves. Ryan was doing enough of that for the group of them, as usual. Ryan tended to blame himself if anyone was injured or taken. 

While Jack’s internal monologue was finishing, Ray had been cataloguing everything in his pile. He had fireworks, flare guns, two rocket launchers with plenty of ammo. He had also put aside a healthy portion of the grenades and ready-made Molotovs. Along with the two handguns, which he knew they both already had, they were good to go.

Ray grabbed two duffel bags from their peg near the door, and shoved one at Jack. “Fill up your own damn bag.” 

Ray and Jack quickly grabbed all of their wares and were on the road minutes later. 

****** 

It took about 20 minutes to get from the warehouse to a hill overlooking the small town. The town was set northwest from the main city and there was one dirt road that served as the entrance and the exit. The whole town was surrounded by a big wooden fence; the inhabitants believe that will be the most safe there. Boy, were they wrong. The town was settled near a small rock face that overlooked the area, perfect place for their mission. 

Jack parked the car under a covering of trees and the two made their way to the rock with all of the ordnance. Ray settled himself down on the wet ground, having first put down a jacket that had been in the trunk of the car. Laying on his stomach resting a rocket launcher against his shoulder. 

“Are you sure laying down is smart with that thing?” Jack asked, incredulously. He was currently emptying his bag trying to decide what he wanted to use first. His rocket launcher lay next to where he was knelt. Ray took the only jacket in the trunk so Jack was stuck kneeling next to him on the wet ground. 

Ray turned and looked at his bearded friend, “Fucking YOLO.”

Jack rolled his eyes, he grabbed a pair of binoculars that he had brought with him and looked around. It was a crappy rainy day all day today so there was really no one out milling about. Thankfully it had stopped raining, though the ground was still wet, it would have make this mission way worse. “Ok so, no one is outside. There are several houses along the main road, as well as what looks like a pub at the end of the road. On each side of the entrance is a watch tower. What the fuck?” Jack pulls the binoculars away from his face and rubbed his eyes. “Fuck, Geoff wasn’t kidding. They are fucking naked as the day they were born. What kind of fucked up group is this?” 

Ray snorted a laugh. “The one that's about to be fucking on fire. Can I shoot something yet?” Ray was looking down the scope of the rocket launcher. 

Jack looked through the binoculars again. He was trying to decide the best course of action. After spending a few moments looking, and listening to Ray sigh repeatedly, he came up with an idea. “Alright, it looks like the pub is where most of the activity is. There are several people in there, all fucking naked in some form, drinking. I think that is where we begin.” Jack shifted, putting the binoculars on the ground next to him. He reached for the rocket launcher and readied himself. With one eye closed, the other intently focused down the barrel, he began the countdown. “Three,” Jack heard Ray’s inhale “Two.” Exhale. “One.” Fire. 

The kickback on the launcher was fierce, but Jack held his own. He watched the rocket barrel its way toward the pub; his and Ray’s hitting the building at the same time. The explosion was beautiful, and terrifying. Jack all but dropped the rocket launcher in favor of grabbing the binoculars. Looking through the viewfinder, he was able to see the people from the pub. It didn’t look as though there were many survivors but the rest of the town’s men and women poured out of the other buildings. Jack jumped to his feet, and grabbed a couple of grenades. He pulled the pin on one and chucked it as far as he could. It made its way to one of the first buildings on the street before detonating. He throw the next two in quick succession, while Ray next to him reloaded his launcher and shot again.  
Jack was almost giddy, though a portion in the back of his mind was guilty. Gavin was kidnapped and their friends were staging a rescue. Here, he and Ray were playing with explosives. 

What felt like seconds later, Ray and Jack sat side by side on the rock next to the burning town. The whole town was alight. There were people running around, screaming and on fire. There was mass chaos in the town below them. It had taken them a good ten to fifteen minutes to light the town up. “We should move.” Ray said, not taking his eyes off the pandemonium. “The cops should be here soon.” 

Jack felt around beside him for the binoculars. Holding them up to his eyes, he scanned the road leading up to the town. He could just barely make out headlights, there seemed to be many of them. It looked like half the force and most of the fire department were on their way. “Looks as if they still a ways out.” 

Ray sighed, looking around the area they had occupied. They had used all of the rockets, all of the Molotov Cocktails. Checking the bags they had brought, Ray found one more grenade. He turned to Jack raising his eyebrows. Jack waved his arm, the universal sign for “go for it”, and Ray grinned. Looking down to the town, the survivors had gathered in the center. There were only 10 or so people left, huddled together. Ray got in a good position to throw, pulled the pin, and sent the grenade flying toward the center of the group. The explosion went off just as it hit the group, sending bodies flying. The devastation was massive from such a small grenade. 

Ray gathered up all of their belongings and started heading to the car. “You coming?” he asked Jack. 

Jack stood, taking one more look through the binoculars. He could see the police getting closer, it looked as if half the force was on it’s way. “Yeah, let’s go. Hopefully, the guys have Gavin now.” 

Ray clapped his friend on the shoulder and walked with him, in silence, to the car. 

**************** 

When the two arrived at the base, the whole crew was there. It also had seemed that they were late to the party. Geoff had a handle of whiskey in his hand, a bright smile on his face and his mustache slightly askew. He was sitting on the couch in the loft area of the warehouse the crew called their main base. 

The loft was very cozy looking, used only for the main crew. It had several plush couches in the center of the room, each couch angled looking at the three walls the loft had. There were large TVs on each wall, each coming with every system you could think of. A little overkill? Maybe, but sometimes they wanted to co op with out using split screen. 

The man of the hour, Gavin, was currently laying on the floor. He was spread eagled, with a wide grin on his features. There were a couple of empty beer bottles near his head. Gavin looked up and saw the two as they entered. He jumped up from his position and all but threw himself at Ray. “X-Ray!” He exclaimed, directly in Ray’s ear. 

Ray laughed, though wincing slightly, and hugged his friend tightly. “Hey Vav, good to see you in one piece.” 

Pulling back and smiling brightly, Gavin let Ray go and promptly hugged Jack. All of his friends were in the same place. Though the day sucked, his night was turning out to be the best of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it sucked, this was unbeta'd. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> As always a special thank you to the Ladies of RT Facebook group for being fucking phenomenal.


End file.
